A passive optical network (PON) is a type of fiber optic access network that may be used to provide a “last mile” connection between a customer premises and a larger network. For example, as described in IEEE 802.3ah, one type of PON has a point-to-multipoint network architecture in which an optical splitter distributes a signal from optical fiber to multiple premises. The PON may include an optical line terminal (OLT) at a central office associated with a service provider and optical network units (ONUs), or optical network terminals (ONTs), associated with customer premises. The data exchanged through the PON may enable the ONUs to provide a service at the customer premises, and the provided service may include, for example, telephone services (such as plain old telephone service (POTS) or voice over IP (VoIP)), data services (such as Ethernet or V.35), video services, and/or telemetry services (such as TTL, ECL, RS530, etc.).